Divergent Truth or Dare
by neimanelt
Summary: I know this has been done a lot but I felt that some truth or dare stories were just too short! Anywho's, a few of the characters may be ooc but I don't know how else to incorporate them into the story without having to end the story too soon. Be prepared for adultness and swearing. hope you enjoy rating M just to be safe. IN CASE YOU MISSED THE AN, THIS IS MY NEW ACC.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT VERONICA ROTH, I ONLY OWN MY JANKY KEYBOARD. SORRY.**

(Tris POV)

As I turn the corner in the Dauntless compound, I run into Christina, or rather she runs into me. We both stumble over each other, and just as I'm about to apologize, she grabs my arm and drags me toward her direction.

"What are you doing?" I say.

A little breathless, she replies, "Come on, we're playing truth or dare. "

I just allowed her to lead me to wherever she was going, still stunned by the idea of playing truth or dare. Back in Abnegation, playing games was forbidden, but I had tried my best to adapt to the stark differences between Dauntless and Abnegation. I had actually gone far, I would no longer jump each time Tobias hugged or kissed me in public. Christina suddenly stops, and I look up so see a very familiar sight, Tobias's apartment, with the black 4, identifying it as his. We go inside and I see Tobias, Uriah, Zeke, Will, Lauren, and Marlene. I look questioningly at Tobias, then at the door. He shrugs and mimics taking a picture. Oh, cameras, because judging the grin on Uriah's face, he will have us do completely embarrassing shudders, and says "it's so creepy how you guys just communicate like that."

I smile inside, knowing that it was certainly useful. I sit down beside Tobias, and pat on the ground next to me. Christina just smiles at me, and takes her place next to Will.I shrug and ask "So what are the rules?"

Christina grins wickedly and informs us "Every time you refuse to do a dare or answer a question, you have to take off an article of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count. "

I look around, and none of us are wearing anything more than perhaps a jacket. I asked "Who goes first?"

"I will." volunteers Uriah. He looks around at all of us and his eyes center on me. Shit. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." It really wasn't a hard choice. Dare or be mocked and ridiculed for choosing such a 'stiff-like choice'.

"I dare you to sit on Tobias throughout the entire game, unless one of you have to do a dare or we have to leave this room." Uriah answers.

"Sure." I say. I look over at Tobias, and he adjusts his position until both of us can sit comfortably. He wraps his arms around my midsection and rests his chin on my shoulder. I look around at each of the participants and none of them are meeting my eyes except for Uriah or Zeke. "Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Dare." she said. She looked a little worried at my grin but decided that me, being Abnegation transfer, couldn't do anything bad.

"I dare you to sit on Uriah's lap, with the same conditions that he set on me." I replied. I was curious as to what she would do. I noticed the pair of them looking at each other and I knew Uriah liked her. She blushed and went over to Uriah. Everyone laughs at how red her face was, but I knew she didn't want to be the first to back down. She then looks around and then squints, as if trying to decide between two people.

"Zeke." she says with the same smile I had. I'm very worried for him now. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Zeke says confidently.

"Go outside, and ask the first person you see for a blow job." She replies.

"Wow Mar, going so fast already." Says Christina. She seems happy that Marlene had chosen such an embarrassing one. We all laugh and some of us get up to watch as Zeke walks out of Tobias's apartment. When he finds Eric, he groans then walks stiffly toward him.

"Hey Eric, can you give me a blow job?" He forces out of his mouth. Eric, not noticing us and smiling, seems as if he were about to answer positively, but at the last moment, see's us, and yells out a no. He see's us rolling around on the floor, and finally understands the question.

"What the fuck is going on here?" He asks.

"We're playing truth or dare. Care to join?" Christina laughs.

"Might as well. Who's turn?" Eric says as he sits down, squeezing between Zeke and Christina.

"Mine. Christina, truth or dare?" asks Zeke.

"Dare" replies Christina.

"Straddle Will, same restrictions as before." he grins, devilishly. He then winks at Lauren and nods his head toward Will. She shares the same evil smile later, and we all feel sorry for the two.

"Eric, truth or dare?" asks Christina.

"Dare, I'm the Dauntless leader for a reason." replies Eric, confidently.

"Tell us what you were going to say to Zeke before you noticed us." asks Christina. Although I somewhat hate Eric, I had to feel bad for him. Just this once. Instead of answering however, he takes off his shirt.

"I though you were the Dauntless leader for a reason?" questions Lauren playfully.

"Shut up." Eric says gruffly. "Since you like talking so much, truth or dare Lauren?"

"Dare."

"Make out with someone of your choosing in front of us."

"You dirty bastard, but fine." She looks at Zeke, and he smiles. They have a heated make out session, which results in all three of them turning red but for different reasons. "Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he says. It seems like everyone is avoiding saying truth.

"I dare you to lie down, extend you legs straight and in front of you, and prop yourself up on your elbows." she wickedly says. I understand the looks they were giving each other now. It was now very very strange, seeing Christina straddling Will, with him in that position.

"Uhhh, Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare, always Dare!"

"Do 30 sit-ups." At first, it was confusing as to why he would ask that but as Tobias snickers quietly behind me at the redness of both their faces, I understand. Poor Uri and Mar. After 30 sit-ups, Uriah glared at Will , and after catching Zeke and Lauren's eyes, smirks.

"Christina?"

"Dare" Bad choice. She doesn't see the looks the three of them are giving Will.

"I dare you to kneel/straddle directly on/over Will's crotch."

"What is it, pick on us day?" Christina simpered, but did move. Now they're both looking like tomatoes. I smile until I see her staring at me. Double shit.

"Tris?"

"Dare" I couldn't say truth, I would seem weak.

"I dare you to...

**A/N: yay! my first chapter for my first fanfic! tell me your thoughts, both good and bad, and who else should i add in this fic?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: disclaimer again, i am not veronica roth, though i wish i was. TT^TT**

(recap)

"Tris?"

"Dare" I couldn't say truth, I would seem weak.

"I dare you to...

(back to the story)

"I dare you to give Four a lap dance."

She has got to be fucking kidding me. I don't even know what a lap dance is, other than the fact that its completely dirty. I look at Tobias helplessly but he just shrugs, smiles, and pats his lap.

"I don't know how."

"Too bad. Either you try, or you take off that jacket."

I'm stuck now, if I do carry out the dare, I would look humiliating. But if I do, I would've been the second person to give up. I would have one less layer, one less chance of protection. I look at Tobias sorrily, and take off my jacket. As fast as i can after that, I point to Eric, who is busy laughing at me.

"You. Pick."

He looks really frightened now. He realizes that with him only in his jeans, he is completely vulnerable.

"T-truth." Gasps fill the room. Our Dauntless Leader has chosen truth. We are all shocked though I can hear both Tobias and Zeke snickering.

"What were you thinking when Zeke asked for a blow job?" He looks extremely red, and is looking at Zeke and his jeans. Realizing that we would all pick on him until he's nude, he decides.

"I wanted to say... y-yes... I'M GAY ALRIGHT? NOW SHUT UP ABOUT IT. TRIS, TRUTH OR FUCKING DARE." Now both he and Zeke are red as tomatoes. I'm surprised actually, Eric acts so tough. Shit. Everyone is staring at me.

"Well?" (says Eric)

"Huh?" (back to Tris)

"Answer." Ohhh, he asked me. Well, I can play it safe now that he said truth.

"Truth"

"What were your fears?" Ohhhh shit. They probably changed since last time, but I don't know for sure.

"One, crows attacking me. Two, killing my family. T-"

"Faction before blood, stiff." Eric interjects.

"Three, drowning in a glass box. Four, intimacy. Five, getting set on fire by Peter. Six, loosing control. Seven, being attacked while close to defenseless."

I just laid myself bare, including the most embarrassing one. The rest of them better not fucking lie about anything.

"Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Truth." It seems, as if with Eric, everybody decided to play it safe.

"What are all of your fears? Including ones you overcame."

"One, fear of spiders. Two, fear of being buried alive. Three, fear of darkness. Four, fear of being publicly humiliated. Six, fear of clowns. Seven, fear of thunderstorms. Eight, snakes. Nine, fires. Ten, taking care of an insane person. Eleven, fear of heights. Twelve, fear of becoming factionless." At the last one, many of us nod our heads in agreement. She shudders, then recomposes herself.

"Four, truth or dare."

"Dare." Always such a Dauntless.

"I dare you to run to the pit and back, without your pants." What an odd dare. I really hope he does do it though, someone might notice his scars and ask about it.

"Sure." I knew it. He gets up, takes his pants off, and runs out with Marlene running behind. I try not to stare, but I can't help it. He comes back, completely red and puts his jeans back on. The game continues.

"Christina. Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Same as Marlene. List em all." I remember the moths, then laugh out loud, causing other to look at me. In the midst of laughing, I motion for Christina to answer, who is completely red.

"One, moths. Two, being outside and unarmed. Three, scary movies. Four, being alone in a crowded room. Five, ghosts and other supernatural stuff. Six, becoming insane. Seven, becoming blind. Eight, nightmares. Nine, public humiliation. Ten, hanging over the chasm. Eleven, becoming factionless. Twelve, becoming permanently bald. OKAY MOVING ON. Uriah, Truth or Dare?" We all laugh at her eagerness to change the subject.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Marlene." He jumps up a bit too eagerly, take her by the hand, and step into Tobias's closet. As we wait, Eric brings up the subject of moths. I almost feel bad for the way everyone glares at him. Almost. Nine minutes later, they both stumble out, looking thoroughly disheveled.

"Tris, truth or dare?" I couldn't play it safe forever. Besides, Uri chose dare, so I guess I have to too.

"Dare."

"Get in a drinking contest with... Christina." Shit, she looks like she parties all the time. He walks out and gets the whisky, and Christina and I sit in front of each other.

"Rules, first one to take as many shots before times up. Ready, Set, GO!" says Uriah, as both Christina takes shots as fast as possible. I never really liked the taste of whiskey, but I do it anyways. When Uriah calls time, I'm a little buzzed, in which I feel warmer, but I can still walk and think straight. Christina on the other hand, is giggling. Everyone stares at me with wonder, and I don't even know why. I've downed 6, but Christina was mid way through her 7th before she almost dropped the glass.

"Is something wrong?" I've lost, why is everyone looking at me as if I were some goddess.

"Did you just... 6 shots, and you barely sound buzzed..." Zeke mutters. I still don't get it. When we were going through our rebellious stages, Caleb started with 5 then moved on to 8. And we had school the next day.

"Anyways, moving on, Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I knew I shouldn't have picked Truth. Good for me.

"I dare you to let Christina puke on you however many times she wants, and you can't change out of it. Unless of course, you fail to do a dare/ truth." He's stuck. Either take off his shirt now, and Christina might puke on him with no protection, or keep it on and have to maybe even soak in it. Ha.

"Fine. Lauren, truth or dare?

"Dare." She sticks her tongue out at him.

"I dare you to get on your hands and knees, and go outside and ask to be pet by the first person you see." Her jaw drops, and she thinks about whether or not she should. She gets up, looks outside, and then run's inside, closes the door, and takes off her shirt.

"Peter is out there." We all know that Peter had a thing for Lauren, and we also know that Lauren had a thing for Zeke.  
**(A/N: I know, wayyyy OCC but I think it makes things more interesting, all these strange love affairs. ;])**

"Eric, Truth or dare?"

"Truth" I think he's getting paranoid.

"Our Dauntless leader, have you ever made out with someone? If so, who?" HA. I wonder if he ever did that.

"i-didn't-make-out-with-anyone. WILL TRUTH OR DARE?" HA. I KNEW IT. OUR LEADER, SO LONELY.

"truth."

"would you go out with Lauren, Marlene, or Tris?" Ooooh, hard one.

"Welllll, Tobias would kill me, I'm pretty cool with Uri and Mar, so I guess Marlene?" I'm kinda relieved, and neither Mar or Uri look angry.

"Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare, always Dare. "

"Do the Cinnamon challenge." I think Uri knows what it is, and based of the snickering Zeke is making, Uri probably did it before.

"Never." He takes off his shirt, and then scans us.

"Christina, Truth or dare?"

"Huh? Truth?" She's obviously a little more than tipsy, but she hasn't thrown up yet.

"If you can make someone in this game your slave, who would it be?"

"Willy will." We all laugh at the chosen nickname.

"Trisssy, truth or truthy?" I scowl at the nickname.

"Truth."

"Why you soooo maddy?" I roll my eyes. That's easy.

"I don't like it when you call me 'Trissy'. Don't ever do that. Ever."

"TRISSY!" shouts Uriah. I glare at him.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" Ha. That'll teach him to shut up.

"Dare." He's either extremely ignorant or stupid.

"I dare you to..."

**A/N: yay! second chapter! sorry it took a while, been a busy week. Mid terms are coming up! Please, leave you ideas for new dares, truths, new plot twists, characters, or just anything in general! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And thank you to those who reviewed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: DISCLAIMER, VERONIA ROTH I AM NOT. **

_**(recap)**_

"Uriah, truth or dare?" Ha. That'll teach him to shut up.

"Dare." He's either extremely ignorant or stupid.

"I dare you to..."

**(back to the story)**

"I dare you to pole dance on Marlene, until someone dares one of you two." Uriah looks at his jeans, then practically begs Marlene. Finally she nods. Uriah assumes the position, and starts dancing. I can't believe he actually did it.

"Marlene, truth or dare?" Wow, he is such a cheater.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me." Ughh, that is such a boring dare. They kiss, and then Uriah sits down again with Marlene sitting on him.

"Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course." Ha, I knew his Dauntless upbringing would force him to say dare.

"I dare you to make out with Eric for 7 minutes." I felt a bit evil but I'm sure it would get Eric to stop bullying Tobias. Zeke winces but leaves the room with a sauntering Eric following behind. They close the door and we all wait in silence, for the yelling and arguing that would surely happen. I lean back into Tobias with a sigh, feeling the sturdiness of his body behind me.

"Thank you" he whispers. I nod, we both understood why I had to do that, and hope Zeke would as well.

"It's been 10 minutes. Which one do you think will be hiding the body?" Will asks.

"Zeke. Eric is a pansy cake." Uriah answers.

"Can you not, pansy cake is such a weird word." Christina complains.

"Who wants to check on them and help bury the body?" Marlene suggests. They all stare at me, and I gulped audibly. I walk over to the room, twist the door knob, and I scream.

"How gory was it?" Christina asks. By then, I had shut the door, and was crying into Tobias. They bombarded me with questions concerning the state Zeke left Eric in, and how beat up he was.

"They, they were. Oh god, THEY-WERE-MAKING-OUT-AND-ENJOYING-IT-AND-DEAR-GOD-SOMEONE-PLEASE-KILL-ME!" I shout and bury my ace into Tobias's broad shoulders. Christina throws up partially from the alcohol and partially because of what I revealed. Surprisingly, Lauren didn't look angry. Perhaps I was wrong about her and Zeke? The guy in question along with Eric both appear, red-faced and looking thoroughly disheveled, and sat down in their spots as if nothing had happened.

"Uh Zeke, your turn?" Uriah states quietly.

"Tris." Fuck, I should've thought this through, but it's too late to back out now.

"T-Truth?" I'm terrified.

"How did you know? What made you do this?" he asks me. I had to tell the truth, or however much I could tell anyways.

"I knew Eric would be grateful to me because I had done this. He would stop hating both me and Four." I couldn't tell them that we were divergent of course.

Zeke looks satisfied with my answer, and looks at me expectantly.

"Lauren?" I really hope she doesn't hate me, but I had to know.

"Truth."

"Why aren't you mad that I dared Zeke to... do that?" She seemed to be contemplating something, but sighed, and leaned forward.

"I know I gave off the impression that I liked Zeke but in all honesty, I never wanted anything but his friendship. I'm actually... going-out-with-Shauna. WILL TRUTH OR DARE." Woah, none of us expected that.

"Dare? You guys are all pansy cakes." I see that Will was struggling to crack a joke, to bring back the normalcy the game started with.

"I dare you to let Christina watch the next time you... get happy." I can tell Will doesn't know what to do.

"Do you...?" Will asks Christina.

"I don't care." She replys. We all whistle and clap loudly. Will nods, then looks at the rest of us.

"I just said I'd let her watch, doesn't mean she has to. Anyways, Marlene truth or dare?" Smart reply will. Of course, he came from Erudite.

"Nice one. And of course, dare."

"I dare you to... go outside and act like a cow for five minutes." Marlene shrugs and walks out the door, gets on her hands and knees, and starts mooing. People walking by stare at her curiously, but hearing our laughter, shrug it off, and continue to their destination. After five minutes, she walks back in, looking a bit red but overall normal, and continues the game.

"Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Tris two hickeys, one on each side." He looks at me, and I shrug. Again, catcalls and whistling fills the air. He shifts a little, and kisses my neck softly at first, and slowly increasing the pressure. He then sucks at my neck hard, and I almost moan out loud. I can feel him smiling, against my neck, but he continues kissing me. His lips trail across the back of my neck to the other side, and continue kissing me. Then he suddenly increases the pressure, and this time, I gasp out loud. Christina giggles, but I barely pay attention to that. I forget that there are other people in the room, I forget where we are. The only thing I can think of right now, is the feeling of his lips moving against my neck. Then the warmth from his lips are gone. I see a slightly red Uriah, with his hand on Tobias's shoulder. I almost glared at him until I felt Tobias's comforting arms circle my waist, and then I relaxed into his muscled chest.

"Uriah, since you're so utterly impatient for the game to go on, truth or dare?" He gulped. I think this is the first time I've seen Uriah scared.

"Truth?"

"I thought you weren't a pansy cake huh?" Zeke cuts in, laughing at Uriah.

"Whats the furthest you and Mar have gone?" Tobias interrupts. Marlene is completely red, and so is Uriah. Right before he seems to answer, she grabs him, kisses him passionately, and slowly takes off his pants while he is distracted. We sit there, trying to not stare at the couple, and look around awkwardly. She stops suddenly, and tosses his pants to the side.

"Does this answer your question?" Marlene replies. I'm confused for a moment until I realize that Uriah didn't answer it. I feel Tobias nod from behind me, and smile at the redness of Uriah.

"Well Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"How far have you and Tris gone?" I shift to the side so I can see him. We make a non-verbal agreement that it would be okay if we told the truth.

"I gave her a hickey?"

"Are you fucking me?"

"No but Marlene is." Zeke rolls over to his side, clutching his stomach, at the absolute burn that Uriah received.

"FOUR."

"Yes honey? Oh wait, that's her line. " Both Christina and Eric fall, and I'm barely able to breathe.

"TRUTH OR DARE." Marlene looks like a tomato.

"Truth."

"What is your real name? Four can't be it." Christina, Eric, and Zeke recover and stare at Uriah. Tobias's real name has been a subject that everyone just avoided, despite their own curiosity.

"Fine. I see how it is."

**(A/N: OKAY FIRST OF ALL IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. MY PHONE BROKE, NO MORE WIFI, I WAS STUCK TYPING IT ONLINE AT LIKE THREE IN THE MORNING AND I KINDA GOT TIRED SO IM SORRRYRYYRYR PLEASE DONT MURDER ME. AND SORRY FOR THE LITTLE CLIFFY. I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF. MY PHONE IS STILL BROKEN SO IM JUST TRYING TO WRITE IT ON PAPER WHEN I HAVE TIME AND NO INTERNET, AND THEN COPYING IT DOWN AND TYPING IT. SO SORRY! AND FOR YOU URIAH LOVERS, DONT WORRY. I WONT TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENS BUT IT AINT THAT BAD. SORRRRYRYRYRYRYR! (;A;) ANYWAYS THE USUAL LEAVE ME SUGGESTIONS. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN, BUT I KINDA HAVE A TEST TOMORROW THAT IF I DONT GET AN A ON IT THEN IM PRETTY MUCH SCREWED)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I decided to update today because Divergent the movie comes out tomorrow! (In my area at least) Again, I don't own shit, but instead of owning a janky keyboard, I got a new one! I actually kind of took it from my sister's old computer, but my original keyboard broke ahha. **

"What is your real name? Four can't be it."Christina, Eric, and Zeke recover and stare at Uriah. Tobias's real name has been a subject that everyone just avoided, despite their own curiosity.

"Fine. I see how it is." Tobias lifts me up easily, slides himself out from underneath me, and stands up. Hr strips off his shirt and turns to look at Uriah.

"We've been friends for a long time Uriah, do you really want to do this?" I realize that both would ask the same things until either was nude or unless someone steps in and judging the shocked look on everyone else's face, I would have to do it.

"You know everything about us, how can you call us friends if I don't even know your name?"

"If we aren't friends like you claimed then why would I yell you my secrets?"

"It's a goddamn name. How the fuck is that a secret?"

"If it wasn't a secret, wouldn't you know? I would tell you to use your brain but it seems as if you don't have one." At this Uriah actually growls.

"You're a fucking bastard, did you know that? Or should I just assume that your almighty wit would inform you."

"This isn't wit, this is logic. Anyways, you skipped my turn at first so I guess I get to go again. Are you going to finally be a man? Or will you just be a pussy forever." Tobias really shouldn't keep goading Uriah like that, I don't know how good of a fighter Uriah is, but he's a good friend and I don't want him getting hurt, much.

"Dare. I'm always a man. "

"Good. I dare you to never tell anyone, not even Zeke or Marlene, any secrets I choose to disclose to you."

"Listen man, I may be fucking pissed at you right now, but I won't throw you to the sharks."

"Tobias, before you start telling everyone, Eric is still here." I whisper to him. I had just noticed Eric trying to look bored but obviously trying to find out Tobias's name.

"So... Game over?" Christina drawls out.

"NEVER!" we all shout out.

"Who's turn is it?" Zeke asks.

"Four's" Uriah says.

"Fine, Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare man, always dare." I start wondering whether or not Tobias was right about Uriah lacking a brain. He is sitting, wearing nothing but boxers.

"I dare you to forgive me."

"Awwwwwwwwwww." Marlene interrupts. Uriah looks at his pants, or rather, where his pants should be, and turned his frown upside down. **(sorry just had to do it)**

"ZEKE, T OR D?" Uriah screams. The rest of us jump in shock except for Tobias and Will.

"DARE." he screams back.

"Awww, big brother, I never knew you wanted the D. Anyways, I dare you to go to the pit, and scream out as loud as possible, that your crabs are getting itchy." Zeke seems to contemplate this for while before stripping off his jacket.

"Will, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm... Dare."

"I dare you to go outside on your hands and knees. While crawling in a circle, say, audibly, "Master Zeke is the bestest. Willy will follow Master Zeke." Uriah slumps to his side, shaking with laughter, and Tobias and I fall over. Will just strips his shirt mechanically, and sighs.

"Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Of course dare. "

"Do what you told me to do but switch our names." This leads to Zeke taking off his jacket, while Christina is trying to modestly reward Will for his intelligence.

"Fine, laugh all you want. Christina, truth or dare?" This brings Christina back to the present, and she looks pleadingly at Will. Will whispers a few words, and Christina nods.

"Truth."

"Awww, no fun. Anyways, whats the furthest you and Willy have gone?" Christina and Will both blush, especially due to their current position. Christina takes off her shirt, revealing a simple tank-top.

"No fair." Zeke murmurs.

"Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Whats the furthest you and Uri have gone?" Marlene, in return, takes off her shirt, only to also have a tank-top underneath.

"This is so unfair." Uriah complains.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Marlene asks me.

"Truth?"

"Since we already know how far you've gone, or how far you haven't gone, have you dated anyone before Four?"

"No. " Tobias smiles appreciatively from behind me, and Marlene stares at me disbelievingly.

"No one at all? Not a single person?"

"No one. Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I refuse to say truth."

"I dare you to... put the clothing you've lost back on, and give a slow strip tease for Marlene, until you are back in your boxers." Uriah, of course, has no way to get out of this, and puts on his belt and shirt. He moves Marlene so she is sitting on the floor with her legs extended in front of her, and he straddles her knees. He looks into her eyes, his hands creep down until they touch the seam of his shirt. He lifts each hand up inch by inch, until his flat abs show. He lets go of the seam, grabs a handful of shirt, and pulls it over his head while leaning toward Marlene. He leans back, and instead, moves his hips forward just a bit. He slowly unbuttons his dark jeans, and slide it slowly over his rear and upper thighs. He moves into a crouch while still straddling Marlene, and pushes it past his knees. He goes back on his knees, and arch backwards, showing off again his prominent abs, and grabs hold of the jeans bunched up near his ankles and take the jeans off, each leg at a time. He grins, stands up, and sits down next to Marlene and then lifts her up and onto his lap.

"Tris, truth or dare?" I look up awkwardly and summoning all my courage, I leave my hiding place behind truths.

"Dare."

"I dare you to put Four's shirt and jacket on, and take them off slowly, using only your teeth. " He winks at me, and I gasp. I turn around only to find Tobias's mischievous face grinning back at me, and I knew I had to do something. I get up, and put Tobias's shirt and jacket back on, lean him back, and take a deep breath.

"No way, the stiff's actually doing it. " I hear Eric mutter. Oh I will show him. I straddle Tobias, and grab his jacket zipper with my teeth. I slide it down slowly, until it reaches the bottom, and pops loose. I stop to think for a moment, and take the edge of his jacket where the zipper lies, and drag it to the side, repeating the motion on the other side. Now here is the tricky part. I motion for Tobias to sit up again, and, starting at his shoulders, I pull the sleeve down. With his help, I get his left sleeve off. I, while still straddling him, lean over to his right sleeve, and take hold of the flimsy cloth covering his wrists. I pull that off as well, and make Tobias lie down again. Now, while maintaining eye contact, I bite the bottom edge of his shirt, and drag it upwards toward his face as smoothly as I could. He lifts his arms up, and I continue my progress until it reaches his neck. There, I bite the cloth near his neck, and, still straddling him,pull it over his head. I lean over his body and avoid touching him, and take hold of his sleeve again, that is near his shoulders. I lift that up, until he only has one sleeve left. I shift my weight, and remove the shirt from his body. I then crawl back down to sit on my heels, and get up from my position. I turn around and plop myself back onto his lap. The others gape at me, and I just shrug.

"Christina, truth or dare?" Oh this is going to be fun.

"Umm..."

**A/N: okay so i updated earlier than usual this time right? Anyways, I was planning on not updating until I finished my homework but I decided that since the movie is coming out tomorrow, DID I FORGET TO MENTION THAT DIVERGENT WAS COMING OUT TOMRROW? But yeah, I decided that I could take a short/longish break. Please review, and tell me what you would like to see more of or less of! BYE! AND DON'T FORGET THAT DIVERGENT IS COMING OUT TOMORROW! ;A; I can't go and watch it because it'll be at midnight and I'm not 18 so my parents won't let me. I'm thinking some time during spring break. Any of ya'll going to watch it? and if so, when? TOODLES~~ **


End file.
